April Come She Will
by TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: That was when the emotions Lena had held back for years finally bubbled up. The longing looks across the table at Noonan's, the hand holding at game night that was a few seconds extra, the yearning for Kara to hug her for just a little longer. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too. Always" Crisis on Infinite Earths has begun, who will survive is anyone's guess. supercorp.


_**Hello there! My name is TheButcherOfBlaviken. i decided to honor my roots (like everyone, this is where i originally read fan fic until i discovered archive of our own and never went back) and show some love by uploading my fics here too. i didnt want anyone to miss out on the opportunity to read my fics so here we are! this is definitley different then AO3 but i feel like im getting it! well, its been nice meeting you! i hope you enjoy this like i did writing it! i love getting ideas for a part 2 or new prompts so hit me up here or on tumblr at CaptainNinjaCowboy. i dont bite. let it be known i do this in my free time while not in college and im not an English major or anything so any mistakes are me and anything malicious at me in the reviews will hurt my feelings so please dont. most of the fics ill be posting are already finished on AO3 if youre interested, if not then have no fear, they will be arriving soon to good ole ! until next time!**_

* * *

Lena looked out over the ruins of National City. It was the final stand, and their desperation could be seen in the look of the poor city. Much of it was evacuated before they arrived, luckily. It was a sight Lena had hoped never to see. The smoldering ruins of skyscrapers, the red tinted sky mixed with the hazy residue of explosions and the smoke they leave behind as the sun was beginning to set. When it rose again, they would either be victorious or dead. She desired the former.

From her lookout from the lab on the Waverider, she could faintly see the heroes of the remaining earths. They were outnumbered by the Anti-Monitors Shadow Demons and becoming fatigued as time went on. Lena's suit was out of commission for the time being, rushing to fix a broken arm joint and get back to the ground.

When she left the battle, Kara had been facing off with a large group of shadows alongside her cousin and her other cousin and the other guy who must be her cousin. There were different versions of Clark Kent and Lois Lane all present for the fight against the Anti-Monitor. With the loss of the Monitor, they needed all the help they can get. As Lena finally repaired her armor, a voice yelled out from the com in her suit.

"I repeat, Supergirl is down. Can anyone hear me? She needs help now!" Lena tensed and ran to the table to set her tools down. She quickly got in her armor and ran back out the ship.

Her and Kara were not at all on speaking terms when the crisis started but when the multiverse is at stake, some differences could be set aside. Even if Lena was never going to forgive Kara, the universe didn't deserve to suffer because of it. And it certainly didn't mean she wanted her to die.

Lena approaches the ground and saw a blue and red figure attempt to get up. Their blonde hair was covered in dirt and grime and no doubt blood. Whose it was was anyone's guess. Lena stepped up the speed but as she did a portal opened.

The Anti-Monitor walked to Kara slowly and with purpose. A smile was on his face as he crouched next to the struggling hero. He grabbed her face and they were eye to eye.

"Don't worry Supergirl. You've lost now so no need to fret about any of these people's fates" the Anti-Monitor opened another portal and reached inside with one hand. He pulled out a glowing green sword and held it in front of her face.

"NO!"

Lena was mere feet away by now and could hear their conversation. The fate of the person she had loved most in the world hung in the balance and it seemed she would be too late to do anything.

"I hope it hurts to know there will be no one left to remember you" He grinned at her and tightened his grip on the weapon.

The Anti-Monitor plunged the sword into Kara's stomach, the tip poking out of her back. Kara didn't cry out, her teeth gritted and fingers digging into the ground. The villain sneered and twisted the blade but still she said nothing. She only grabbed onto his arm.

"They'll beat you. With or without me" she wheezed out. The Anti-Monitor scoffed. He pulled his sword out with a sickening wet noise and held Kara's shoulder.

"You've lost hero. Die knowing I will take pleasure in killing every person hero."

he pushed her face and she fell on her back into the rubble. Lena rushes to grab the Anti-Monitor but was too late as he jumped through another portal before she could have her justice.

When she heard a groan from behind her, Lena forgot all thoughts of revenge and crouched next to Kara. Her face was bloody and dirty. There was a large cut over her left eye, blood dripping down the length of her face and shards of glass stuck on the whole right side.

Kara's breathing was shallow and uneven as she looked to Lena. Lena's eyes were wet as tears began to fall; the fact they were on a packed battlefield pushed to the back of her mind. She was surprised when she looked into Kara's eyes and found them to be dry, a light smile graced her lips.

"Hey Lee" She said in what was basically a whisper.

"Save your energy darling. I'll get you back to the ship. Alex is there she can help you. Just hold on." With one hand Lena ran her fingers through Kara's hair and smiled through her tears. The other pressed down on the open wound on her stomach. It seemed to be of no use as the pool of blood beneath Kara grew larger and larger by the second. Kara weakly reached up and intertwined their fingers, ignoring the cold metal that greeted her.

"I'm sorry Lena for everything up till now. Sorry That I didn't get the chance to make it right" Kara's eyes finally began to water, as if saying sorry was scarier than the thought of dying.

"You make it sound like this is it" Lena attempted to laugh but it didn't make it out, really coming out like a sob.

"I'm not gonna make it Lena. Look at my face, can't you see it? Because I can feel it"

Lena didn't understand at first until she looked hard at Kara's face. Sure, enough there were small green lines all over it, her blue eyes tinted slightly green as well. Lena just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"When I die, I'd like to be here with you. Not unconscious in an operating room" Kara turned her eyes from Lena to the bright red sky.

"It looks like Krypton here. If I just pretend, it's like I'm dying on my birth planet. Funny right?" Lena didn't see it the same as Kara did apparently.

"No. Not today Kara. Not for a very long time do you understand!? We need you Kara" a voice in the back of Lena's head whispered _I need you. _

Kara smiled at her, a tear running down the side of her face and into the dirt.

"They have you Lena. Which I think is more important"

"How could you say that? You're Supergirl!" Lena yelled at her, hoping these really weren't the last things they said to each other.

"They have you Lena. There will always be heroes out there who could take my place. Fill my shoes. But there is no one like you" Kara began to cough, blood coming forth and coating the front of the Lexosuit.

"The world needs Lena Luthor. Her innovation, her mind, her visions of the future. They need a guide and it's you Lena" every sentence was stunted and clumsy, but Lena soaked it all in anyway. Years of having to listen to Kara with her mouth full finally coming into use.

"I don't want to do it without you" Lena's tears dropped down onto Kara's slowly sagging face.

"You don't have to. I'll always be with you Lena." Kara closed her eyes, but she was still alive, her chest still moving even if it was just barely.

That was when the emotions Lena had held back for years finally bubbled up. The longing looks across the table at Noonan's, the hand holding at game night that was a few seconds extra, the yearning for Kara to hug her for just a little longer.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too. Always" Kara slurred out. Her hand, which had held Lena's this whole time, finally went slack. It fell back onto Kara's now unmoving chest. Maybe if Kara had let her take her back to Alex, this wouldn't have happened. Yet here they were, Kara gone, and Lena left finally and truly alone.

Lena bent over and put her forehead against Kara's. Her face was a mess with tears and blood that wasn't her own covering it. Lena had never been a messy crier yet here she was.

Kara was gone and it was up to Lena and the others to ensure it wasn't for nothing. She gathered herself and picked Kara up bridal style, like how Kara loved to do as Supergirl.

She flew up and onto the Waverider. The battle had slowed down and many of the heroes were back on the ship. Lena landed and the heroes on board all turned to her. But Lena ignored them. As they all rushed in an attempt to save them both, Lena got down on her knees and cried. She cried and cried as the others took Kara from her hands and ran off into another part of the ship.

She felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and pull her into a hug. Then another and another. When she opened her eyes, all her friends were gathered around her, holding whatever part of her suit they could. The only one missing was Alex, who must have rushed off with Kara.

After her and Kara's falling out, she had rarely seen the super friends. Yet here they were, supporting her on what was most definitely the worst day of her life.

"She's dead. I was too late" she sobbed.

"We can figure this out Lena. It'll be okay" Lena couldn't see who said it, but the voice sounded like Nia.

"How can you be so sure?" She yelled

"It's Kara. She would want us to have hope, wouldn't she?" Winn chimed in this time.

Lena let her friends hopes sneak into her mind and fill it with images of Kara and her smile, her laugh. To get to see and hear it all just one more time would be a gift. Lena calmed down after a few minutes and Nia pulled her over to a chair to sit.

Ditching the Lexosuit, Lena sat in a chair and waited. She stared at the floor for what seemed like hours and more and more people filed into the Waverider. Superman walked over and knelt in front of her.

"The Anti-Monitors forces have pulled out for now. But They'll be back." He took a breath and plopped down on the floor in front of her, immodestly putting his head in his hands.

"I heard about Kara. I hope there's something we can do"

Lena didn't answer him. She just focused on the wall in front of her. The word hope had been thrown around so much by now, Lena was inclined to believe in it. Even if just a little bit.

The two waited for hours as there was a revolving door of others waiting for any news on the girl of steel.

"They must be onto something if it's taken this long right?" James asked Nia who was leaning on Brainy.

"They had to of. That's good right?" Now looked to Brainy who took a deep breath.

"I will not give you the probability of that as I do not wish to hear it out loud" he answered solemnly.

Just then Alex walked in. She looked obviously tired, both physically and mentally. Everyone stood up to hear the news of their friend. Lena held onto the arms of her chair tightly, her grip could have twisted it if she had the strength to back up the panic she felt.

"It was touch and go. A piece of kryptonite had lodged itself in Her spine. She's lucky to be alive right now. It shouldn't be long till she's back in fighting shape. A few hours give or take"

Everyone let out the breath they were holding, and the tension was gone.

"When can we see her?" Superman asked, already moving to go to her side.

"Soon. But right now, she asked for someone specific." Alex looked at Lena and gestured for her to follow. Lena stood shakily and walked with her to where they had Kara.

"It was dicey. Took a long time to bring her back. Then the surgery itself." Alex took in some deep breaths

"We have to finish this as soon as possible. The stakes are high. We can't afford for them to go any higher." Lena pulled her face into a steely expression, determined to be strong in the face of adversity.

"Tell me about it" Alex said as she opened the door in front of her. Lena had to prevent herself from fainting.

Kara sat on the hospital bed, attempting to take the IV out. With a sun lamp pointed at her, she already looked much better than when Lena had seen her last. Aside from the obvious fact that her chest was moving, and she was alive, of course. Her face was in the early stages of healing and she was topless. Crisscrossing bandages acting as a bra, the top half of her suit hanging around her waist.

Alex ran over to Kara and gently pushed her back down.

"Kara no! You're still healing. The battles stopped for now and everyone's on the ship. There's no need for you to go running off right now"

This seemed to calm Kara down and she laid back on the bed. She looked around for a moment until her eyes landed on Lena. They went wide for a moment then Kara looked at her sister. Alex quickly made her way out of the room and shut the door, leaving the two women to talk.

Before anything could come from Kara's mouth, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara as gently as possible. The tears that she held in since her outburst in the makeshift waiting room flowed forth and Kara just rubbed her back.

"Don't you ever do that again! When I say you're getting help, you get It, do you understand!?" Kara just smiled and held her tighter.

Lena pulled back and looked into Kara's eyes. They were back to the regular blue that she loved so much, and everything almost felt normal. Kara put a hand on her cheek and wiped her tears.

"I promise I will listen to you a hundred percent of the time from now on, on any matter other than food" Lena laughed. Even after coming back from there dead, Kara had a joke ready.

The pair looked into each other's eyes for a long time, ignoring the state of the universe for just a moment more.

"You said you loved me. Is it in the way I'm thinking?" Kara whispered, her sins still around Lena.

"What's the way you're thinking?" Lena asked breathlessly, unable to anticipate what would happen next.

Instead of using her words, Kara began to lean in, a hand holding Lena's cheek. She went slow, as if to allow time for Lena to push her away. The push never came as the two kissed for the first time.

Though they had both had plenty of kisses among other things in their lives, for Lena, this was the only one that mattered. All their disagreements and anger melted away, leaving the only true emotion they held for each other; love.

They pulled apart and Kara had her eyes closed, forehead back on Lena's. Their peace was short lived when the Waverider shook violently. Barry came running in, slamming into the door.

"They're back! Time to head out. Whose coming?" Barry looked back and forth between the two women. Kara stood up and began fixing her suit, her stance slouched. Lena grabbed Kara's hand.

"Kara no. you can't fight yet. You're not healed enough" Lena pleaded. Kara looked down and held Lena's hand tightly.

"We have everything to lose Lee. We need all the help we can muster to beat the Anti-Monitor. ``

Kara bent down and kissed Lena once again, as if she was saying goodbye. Kara removed all the different machines attached to her and walked out, Lena following close behind. They made it to the control room where the heroes were gathered, all looking out the window.

Lena followed their line of sight and was met with the Anti-Monitor standing on a ruined street below. In front of him was a large canon and a hoard of angry Shadow Demons. This spurred everyone on as they moved to get off the ship, including Kara. No one seemed to notice her running off to be a hero, if they had maybe someone would have stopped her. Maybe they all understood what was at stake and knew there was no denying the need for Supergirl.

Lena pushed away the fear in her mind and got back in her suit. The hope everyone had, that feeling floating around that they were all trying to catch, Lena was going to grab it with her own two hands and save the world. The multiverse depended on it, they all depended on it, and Kara's fate was riding on it.

The heroes all converged on the Anti-Monitor, a whole universes worth of earth's mightiest heroes. At the front was Supergirl, Flash and Arrow. Superman was to Lena's left, the Legends on her right, and her brother of all people was providing strategy over their comms. All their struggles, their pain and hardship culminated in this moment. The final showdown was upon them and it was all or nothing.

Lena saw there were words being said between the heroes at the front and the Anti-Monitor but what was being said she was unsure. There was only one phrase she could hear from her spot near the back of the pack.

"Justice league, go!"

all the heroes cried out and rushed forward, weapons and powers at the ready. It was a phrase Lena had heard Kara throw around with her multiverse friends. She had doubted it would catch on at the time but at this very moment, it was the rallying cry of every person on the planet. When this was all over, Lena would tell Kara just what the Justice League meant.

The battle between good and evil went on for around 30 minutes and Lena had not heard nor seen Supergirl or the Anti-Monitor for some time. That was when Lena heard shouting and turned to find the source. There was a large explosion enveloping a far side of their battlefield. Lena prayed to whoever was listening that Kara was not at the center of that.

The force of it sent Lena flying back a few feet. When she scrambled back, the explosion had ended, and a cloud of dense smoke took its place. There were cries of held and the fighting lulled to a complete stop.

As Lena walked through the smoke looking for Kara, she saw the Shadow Demons fall one by one. They were fading into nothing, as though they never existed in the first place. Lena approached what she assumed was the epicenter of the explosion and she could hear familiar voices. She broke into a run, hoping to find everyone intact.

The smoke began to clear, revealing a sight of complete relief. Kara and Flash were huddled together, but Lena was unsure around what. It became clear what or really, who they were huddled around as she got even closer.

Kara had Oliver Queen's hand in hers, Barry had his head down and was crying. Lena didn't want to interrupt the moment they were having and just stayed back. The outcome of the conversation was made clear when Barry turned his head up to the sky and cried out.

Lena walked to them slowly. Kara had her head down, looking at her friend. She must have heard Lena coming because she turned her head slightly. Lena could see evidence of tears on her dirt covered face. Lena crouched next to her and pulled her into a side hug, hoping that her actions would speak louder than her words ever could.

"We did it, the Anti-Monitors gone. Oliver made some deal with the Monitor that allowed him to take him out, but it meant Oliver had to die." Kara whispered to her.

The smoke had cleared fully around them, and the heroes began to rush over to their small vigil. There were a few gasps and cries at what they found. The only sounds amongst them was the settling of the burning city and the sniffing of the people behind them.

Lena held Kara tightly as she turned her head into Lena's neck and cried silently. Their mourning was interrupted as a portal opened in front of them. Everyone reached for their weapons and readied for an attack, but it didn't come. The Monitor stepped out from the portal and smiled.

"You've don't its heroes. The sun rises on a grateful universe." Lena was ready to launch a rocket at the Monitor in that moment. The trials he had put them through, his shady deals. All of it made Lena's blood boil but at the same time she had her life and Kara's. She could save her hate for another day.

"How are you here? We saw you die" Kara asked

"You can't kill pure energy like me. I just needed time to collect myself. But I am not staying. The multiverse is saved, and the universe has been rewritten. I am no longer needed" this seemed to confuse everyone in attendance.

"Where are you going?" Barry asked.

"Maybe go off and become a dwarf star. Maybe I'll go to a Xandar and grow G'Quan plants. While I do that, you all have home to build. Or rebuild. The choice is yours" the Monitor did not leave time for questions as he simply walked back to another portal and left. Hopefully for good this time.

The heroes were left alone now, the Monitors parting wisdom echoing in their minds. There were no words said as they gathered their injured and dead and limped back to the Waverider. There was only one dead and Lena guessed, as morbidly as it seemed in her mind, that that was lucky.

Once back in the safety of the ship, everyone let out the stress and anger and pain they were holding in. there was crying and yelling and it was messy, but they were only human. Well most of them.

Kara and Lena held hands all the way to the ship and had not let go even as they arrived. They sat together in silence, allowing each to come to grips with their new reality.

"Only earth 38 and 1 made it. Everyone else is gone. There's a lot of refugees on this ship now." Kara said quietly. Like the world was made of glass and her words could break it.

"We'll figure it out. We've got the chance to now. It's a whole new world out there." Lena answered. Kara nodded her head and looked at her. In that moment Lena was the sun and Kara was taking in any warmth she thought she could give.

"Yeah. A new world." Kara fixed a loose strand of hair and put it behind Lena's ear. Her hand stayed there and held her earlobe between her fingers.

"A clean slate." she said quietly still.

"I don't want to waste any more time fighting Kara. I can't spend another day without you" Lena's eyes watered, and she grabbed onto Kara's suit. It had gone through so much that day that it came apart in her hands.

"You won't have to Lee. I'm in this for the long haul." Kara smiled down at her. They held each other as the Waverider shifted and began the trip back to Central City, where they could finally begin to rebuild their lives.


End file.
